Vamp Collections
by LemonySpice
Summary: Chapter 8 - Time: "There was a swirl of emotions going around in that pink head of hers, and Fang would just have to wait. It would be better to leave her alone... help her when she needed it." A bundle of One-Shots, FLight, AU.
1. Thirsty

Thirsty.

Warm – but thirsty.

Lightning waggled her body, squirming almost, to try to grease out of the vice-like embrace around her torso. By the gods, it happened again. Oerba Yun Fang managed to get her undressed, and into a mess. Again. Lightning whimpered. So thirsty. Her throat was parched; her tongue was like a rough piece of coal when it scraped against the roof of her mouth. "Fanggg." She almost whined.

A grunt, then a tighter squeeze. Lightning wheezed. "Faaaaang." The plea was breathier, more desperate.

"Mmgmsdfuh…" Fang tilted her head to the side, one, lazy eye popping open. "Wha…?"

"Thirsty…" Lightning croaked. The Pulsian woman moved her arm away from her waist, only to press it firmly against the small spot in-between her shoulder-blades. She had a surprising amount of strength in the morning.

"Drink." She mumbled, moving her hair to the side with soft motions of her head. Lightning frowned.

"You'll be thirsty, then." Lightning pressed her nose against her nape. Fang wrapped her fingers around Lightning's wrist, brining the creamy flesh up to her lips.

"Show me yours, and I'll show you mine, sunshine." The woman smirked lazily. Lightning nearly growled as her fangs punctured the tan flesh, and immediately, her system was rejuvenated. She felt alive, and well. Warm. There was a tingling in her wrist, but she didn't pay much attention to it. A soft rumble of a moan escaped her throat, encouraging Fang to continue. Who would've thought that it would feel good to have your wrist impaled with two, tiny, sharp objects? Lightning pressed on, the soft thud of Fang's heartbeat practically screaming '_eat me… ravage me…_'. She moaned again, and pressed their bodies firmly together in a possessive tug. "Oi." Fang pushed her off with a simple shove. Lightning sighed, her senses coming back.

"Sorry." She rested her head on the pillow, her body coming down from the high of drinking. Gods, she tasted good. And don't even get her started on the way her body felt against her! Eden… she was going to go insane for sure…

"No…" Fang shook her head, using her thumb to stroke away the blood that created a trail on her chin. "It was kinda hot." Fang smirked lazily, resting her hand on her navel. Lightning snorted. "But I'm not a blood bank." She rested her cheek on Lightning's collar bone, "I wish I was." Fang traced over her navel piercing.

"Tch. If you were I would bleed you dry anyways." Lightning gasped softly when Fang gave a rough tug on her piercing. "You…"


	2. In Public

She looked… delicious. The sun bounced off her skin, her neck. Fang gulped. Oh god. Her gums began to throb. She covered her mouth with her hand discreetly and focused on her book. Close the damn window! The breeze drifted in and blew her scent all over her face. She nearly moaned. She bit into her palm to keep herself from pouncing on her. Gods, she smelled good. Looking through her lashes, she caught a glimpse of her shrugging her bra strap back onto her shoulder. _Fuck_. Her eyes drifted upwards, to the nape of her neck. _Fuck_.

"Fang?"

_Fuck_. She cleared her throat, desperately trying to regain her posture.

"Yeah?"

"You're staring." Lightning leaned forward slightly, her fore-arms pressing into her book.

"Sorry." Fang leaned away, more like cringed away, and started breathing through her mouth. _Don't smell her. Don't… Mm… honey…_

"Are you hungry?" She asked, craning her neck towards the side to show it off. Fang whimpered and bit into her knuckles. "We're in the middle of the library, Fang." The tone in her voice was taunting.

"I…" She gulped, "I know."

"It's hot in here." She grabbed a piece of paper, and began fanning herself. Specifically in the direction of her girlfriend.

"Not… cool…" Fang breathed. Lightning sighed teasingly and continued fanning, crossing her legs and letting her bra strap fall. Fang growled. "Bloody hell." Fang frowned in thought. Where was a place she could bite, and not have anyone ask about it? She thought, for a long, long moment. Then she was grateful that Lightning wore shorts today. A devilish smile spread across her features. "Light…?" Her voice was agonizingly sweet.

Lightning stopped fanning at once. Her heartbeat increased, and her cheeks turned red. "What…?"

"You wore shorts today, right?"

Lightning tightened her legs together. "Fang. No."

Fang smirked and got underneath the table, careful not to bump her head. "Fang!" She whispered, angrily. "Someone will see!" She grunted when Fang began prying her legs apart. "Fang- No, Fang! Stop- Nnh!" Fang pinched her inner thigh with her teeth.

"Play with fire, and you're gonna get burned, sweetheart." Fang purred. Lightning began squirming her legs, trying to get her girlfriend to back off. Fang's hand wrapped underneath her leg, then held them firmly in place. "You may want to cover your mouth." Then, she bit into her thigh, satisfied when the liquid soothed her throat. Lightning tensed and let out a soft whimper. Her mouth was wrapped around the spot securely, so no nectar would be wasted. Fang let out a soft moan and continued ravaging her girlfriends leg.

"Fang- No. Stop." She bucked her hips in an attempt to get her off, but to no avail. "Fucking…" Fang cherished her like an art piece, taking her sweet time and being gentle. Gentle wasn't the word for it. Fang greedily and hungrily bled her dry. If it wasn't for her vampire sense of self control, she wouldn't be able to pull away. But thankfully, she did. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Me? You were the one practically blowing your scent on me." Fang smirked up at her girlfriend between her thighs. Then she stilled. What was that smell? Familiar… honey… Lightning bit her lip. "Oh-hoh, sunshine. Looks like you like being ate out in public." Fang smoothly began fumbling with Lightning's zipper.

"Fang!"


	3. London

It was cold. Bloody cold. So cold, that Fang had to wrap herself three times around. Even if she was a vampire, it was still cold. Small puffs of hot air escaped her nostrils as she walked the streets on London. Christmas time wasn't really her groove, yet, she found herself always spending time with her sister. Even if she didn't want to. It was an excuse to travel halfway across the country to see her.

Bloody cold.

She shivered and rubbed her hands together.

Although it was 1872, and it was a shit-storm of a place to be in, Fang appreciated the quiet city, the soft lights. Everything wasn't busy and bustling. Like New York. She rolled her eyes at the thought. New York was worse than London by a long shot. It was too noisy, and too crime insured. Too much blood, basically.

When Fang lived there, she couldn't sleep at night. Her body was alive with hunger. She shivered at the memories. It was hell.

"Nng…"

Fang froze. What was that? She tilted her head at where the sound came from. There was the sound of a heart-beat as well, and it was deathly slow. "Hello?" She asked. Now she felt like some chick in a horror play.

"Ngh…" There it is again. Cautiously, she made her way into the alley, hands in pockets. "Hel…" The sound was cut off by a whimper. Fang tilted her head again, making her way towards the sound. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness easily. Blood. Her spine straightened and she unconsciously took a step back. She hadn't learned to control her thirst yet. Another soft whimper. Gods be damned. She started walking again, every step like a ton on her gums. There was a small girl, leaning up against the wall. She couldn't have been any older than 9. She was riddled with cuts. Fang knelt down, biting her tongue until she tasted blood. Now that she got a closer look, the girl had pink hair. Out of all the colors in the world, it was pink. Pink with a stunning set of cerulean eyes to top it off.

She was adorable.

Taking her own wrist to her mouth, she bit into it with an audible crunch. The girl narrowed her eyes when Fang placed her wrist on her lips. She didn't open her mouth nor did she move. "Drink." The girl parted her mouth slowly. Fang applied more pressure, then heard the girl gulp. Something odd struck her in the heart. It was like… she was feeling what the girl was feeling. Uncertainty, curiosity, trust. Trust? I just met her. When she pulled her wrist away, she was thankful for the scent of blood being gone.

"Who are you?" The girls voice was soft, throaty almost.

"The names Fang." She smiled a toothy smile.

"Right. And my name is Teeth." She snorted.

"Oi! Is that any-way to thank me?"

The girl paused. "Im sorry. Thank you."

"Well." Fang huffed, "What's your name?"

"Claire. Claire Farron."


	4. Why?

Cold was colder. Warm was hotter. Touches and kisses, voices and sounds were amplified. The sky… wasn't just the sky anymore. It was a flat plain, filled with colors and sounds and vibrations. It wasn't blue. It was brown, and purple and black and yellow. The wind wasn't just the wind anymore. It was a ghost of touches and scents.

Lightning felt it all.

She had never felt so sharp, focused… good. She stared at her hands. Awe, curiosity and despair swirled in those cerulean orbs. She looked at the ground. Her feet were tingling from the snow surrounding her boots. She could feel _everything_. The snow looked white. Tempting.

She slumped to her knees, gasping softly at the invading cold. It didn't hurt. She placed her hands on the snow, feeling around. It felt amazing. Alive.

Her eyes stung with tears. She wasn't alive anymore. She clenched her hands in the snow, her jaw quivering. Why did this happen to her? Why would Fang do this to her? She began pounding the ground, screaming with anger. Why wouldn't Fang let her die? She hunched over, her body shaking with sobs.

Soft hands ran over her back.

"Lightning… your emotions are heightened." Fang whispered, though Lightning heard it clearly. "Calm down…"

"You did this to me!" Lightning held her own arms. "You…" She shivered, "You made me a monster." Fang brought her into an embrace, holding her waist firmly. Lightning just needed to cry.

Would she ever be able to be around her sister without thinking about tearing her throat out? Lightning wrapped her arms around Fang, seeking comfort and warmth. Warmth. At least she could feel it. She never noticed before, but… Fang was warm. She smelled like dust after rain. Earthy, natural. Herbs and greens. She buried her nose into Fang's lap. Fang didn't mind the trembling form in her lap. It actually felt… right. It felt right to have her there.

"Why would you do this to me…!? Why…" Her voice was cracking and wavering. Hoarse, almost. Fang bit back her own tears.

"Because. I'm a selfish person. I'm selfish, Lightning. I couldn't bear to see you dead." Fang stroked Lightning's hair. The pinkette couldn't say anymore. She could only choke on her sobs, and be held.


	5. When did you guys get a pool?

"Out of all the things you could own…" Lightning frowned, "You don't own a pool?" It was the middle of the summer, and thanks to her vampire senses, she was overheating. She was sitting outside with her girlfriend, sipping on lemonade of course, and staring at the lush, empty lawn.

"Wasn't really thinkin' about that when I was getting shot in the leg, sunshine." Fang recalled the memory, "That's what it took to get this house." She sighed, "Damn thugs. Tasted like lemons, too." Fang pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fang… Don't you want to see me in a bikini?"

Fang paused, for a long, long moment. Then, she pulled out her phone and dialed something. "Hi. Yes, I would like a pool installed."

Lightning smirked.

xXoXx

Lightning dragged her fingers across the bikini tops and bottoms as she walked. Whatever she would get, she knew what Fang would do. She wasn't much of a shopper, and this was in fact, the only time she ever went shopping with Fang, so she had no idea what to get. She usually made her own clothes.

"Lightning? You gonna get anything or are you just going to stand there?"

Lightning looked up. She hadn't realized she was standing still. "Tch." Shrugging the small prick of embarrassment from her shoulder, she walked over to one of the racks. "This looks okay." She took the simple black bikini top and held it to her chest.

Fang gulped. Her imagination was running wild. So much creamy skin exposed, her breasts covered by a thin fabric. Her gums began to throb.

"I'll take this one."

_Good choice. Good, solid choice._

xXoXx

"Lightning! The pools done!" Fang put her hands on her hips, nodding approvingly at the large pool. Lightning fell over in the closet, fumbling with the bikini bottom. Fang quirked a brow at the sound.

"Shit…" Lightning cursed under her breath as she tried to tie the two black laces around her hips. Fang picked up on the curse.

"You drop the lotion, sunshine?" She hollered.

"Shut up!" She growled back, hissing as the string burned into her skin. It will all have been worth it once she dove into the cool, refreshing water. Then maybe Fang would take a liking to what she wore. Finally, she managed to tie up the strings. She could've gotten Fang to do that for her, but then she would have ended up sweatier then she already was.

She slid open the back door, towel in her arm. "Fang." She cocked her hip and placed her hand on it. Fang gulped and turned around. First, she ravaged her legs with her eyes. They looked miles long and reflected the light perfectly. Her navel piercing hung proudly over her belly-button; her bikini top provided ample cleavage. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and some locks escaped and cascaded down her shoulders. She looked hot. A single droplet of sweat rolled down her neck, and before she could pin her girlfriend against the wall, she heard a splash. Her fore-arms hit the glass door, and she shook her head.

"What a tease."

"Jump in. Although, you don't have a swim-suit, do you?" Lightning leaned up against the pool wall, sighing in contentment.

"Fuck that." She nearly ripped her own shirt off, and her jeans were next to go. In an instant, she felt Fang's body flush against hers. Her eyes were still closed.

"Mm… I just want to relax."

"You? Relax? In that thing?" Fang shook her head, "Nu-uh, sunshine." Her leg slipped in-between Lightning's thigh, but before her knee came in contact with her woman-hood, Lightning clamped her legs shut. Fang pinned her harder against the edge of the pool with a growl. "Don't do this." Lightning slid her hands up Fang's arms, smirking. Fang bit the inside of her cheek in frustration. She's not even saying anything!

"Put your hands on me."

That did it for Fang. She slid her hands up and under her thin confinement, and began kneading the mounds. Who would have figured Lightning for a sensitive kind of gal? Lightning's torso bucked into the rough touch, her chest rumbling with a moan. Fang let her mouth latch onto her neck, nipping at the tender spots. Her gums were throbbing so hard, she thought she had a headache. When her fangs grew, she grazed them on the nape of her neck.

"Do it." Lightning's voice was higher pitch than normal. The water sloshed when Fang sunk her teeth into her. She put her hand on the concrete behind Lightning, and sucked away. Her essence tasted better when she was aroused, and she was definitely aroused. Fang pressed harder against her, so hard that Lightning's feet slipped and she was sent backwards. Fang caught her, and held her, her fingers working at the back of her top. Lightning groaned, reaching for her wrist. "Fa…ng" Fang got the message and pressed her free hand against her lips.

"Lightning!?"

A familiar, chipper voice called out. Fang couldn't hear her. The only thing that she could hear was the erratic sound of Lightning's heartbeat. Lightning bit into Fang's wrist, moaning as she did so.

"Lightnin- Oh my god!" Serah covered her eyes and started walking away, but before she could leave, she hit the glass door with a bunk. Fang was pulled out of her daze, looking up at Lightning's sister with hooded eyes. Then they widened.

"Shit… Lightning." She whispered, wincing slightly from the mouth on her wrist. "Lightning." Spoken more firmly. Lightning waved her off. "Lightning!" Fang snapped.

"What?" Lightning pulled her mouth off with an audible suckle. Fang switched her gaze between the sisters frantically. When Lightning turned, she stiffened. "Serah! What are you doing here!?"

"Me and Vanille were just visiting!" She screamed.

"Ever heard of knocking!?" Fang hissed, wiping the remaining blood off her lips.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Serah defended herself. "When did you guys get a pool?"


	6. Teeth?

**This is the next chapter to London, so read that one if you haven't already. 3**

How long had it been? 10, 20 years? Claire Farron remained in the back of Fang's mind. She wondered what she looked like now. Another thing… Fang could also feel what Claire was feeling sometimes. It was powerful enough to strike through her heart, even if she was 600 miles away. Fear was most of them. The woman would die of a bloody heart attack if she wasn't already dead!

There was a certain time in her life where she experienced a great devastation. Fang was crying all night, and yet she didn't know why. Vanille was practically screaming out of fear because she thought she did something wrong. Fang couldn't even speak, her sobs were so large.

_"__Fangy!" Vanille landed in her sisters lap, then started snuggling her wild hair. The brunette chuckled, holding her legs firmly. "I haven't seen you in ages! You want some cookies?"_

_"__Your batch?"_

_"__Yup!"_

_Fang nearly groaned as she nodded. The next thing she knew, there was a cookie in her mouth. A feeling struck her heart. It started out as a prick, but then it froze over her heart and moved outwards to her limbs. A loud wail escaped her as she shook. "Fang! What- Are they bad!?" Fang shook her head as she sobbed._

_"__Wha- FANG! What did I do!?" She screamed, overreacting_.

Fang shook her head at the memory. Something really, _really_, bad happened to Claire, and she gave up on looking for her after 4 years. She blew hot air into her palms and rubbed them together. Her nose and cheeks were already a soft shade of red. She swore that the winters were getting colder in London.

"You! On the ground!"

Fang snorted, but then she felt something poke against her back. A gun? What would a gun do? "No thanks." She shrugged off the soft pressure and continued walking. There was a weight of a bear on her back, and she met the cold surface on concrete on her cheek.

"I said… on. The. Ground."

"You like it rough, huh?" Fang snarled. There was handcuffs around her wrists. The only thing wrong, is that they stung. Bad. It felt like fire was on her wrists. Fang chuckled in pain, squirming.

"That's what I thought."

"What the bloody hell is this? An intervention?"

"You're a vampire. I'm a hunter. You're going to die. Get it now?" The same pressure on her back from earlier returned. "Wooden bullets."

Shit. Fang squirmed some more, hissing in pain from the metal fire on her wrists. If only I could… Bloody hell! Fang bucked her hips, satisfied when the figure bounced off her. She sat on her knees, gasping. Pull… she pulled her wrists apart. It felt like all of her strength was being sapped away. When she turned, she was greeted by a fist to the face. More fire. She squeaked this time. Her skin sizzled and burned underneath the touch. She had read stories about a certain herb being harmful to vampires…. Vain…? Vervain.

"Vervain…?"

"Ah. So you're not stupid." Fang's back hit the concrete. Still dazed, she managed to open her eyes. She caught a glimpse of a familiar rose color before another fist met her cheek. She opened her eyes again, nostrils flaring. The woman's punch stopped mid-air as she stared back into Fang's eyes. _Green… something much more intricate than that… viridian… emerald…_

_"__Oi! Is that any-way to thank me?"_

_You put your wrist on my mouth… the liquid tasted good… like silky vanilla…_

"Teeth?" Lightning asked, frazzled by the form below her.

Fang snorted.


	7. Forget

**_I tried to make this one a fluffy one… but… my smutty side kicked in and I ended up with this. What else is new?_**

I want to see her.

I want to do more than that.

What's stopping me? She's only across the street. I stared out the window, gazing at Lightning Farron's house. Maybe we should move in together.

I could shower with her…

_She gasped as I pinned her against the wall, my teeth seeking entry at her neck. When she nodded, I bit down on her shoulder roughly, and the color red mixed in with the water._

I could cook with her…

_"__Ow…" She winced as she lifted her finger, a cut clear in view._

_"__Well don't waste it, sunshine." I took her finger, and placed it on my tongue. Then I sucked._

I could-

The sound of the door-bell interrupted my dirty thoughts. Damn. It could be Light- No.

I stomped down like a damn elephant down the stairs, and I practically tripped onto the door. When I pulled the door open, Lightning was in an oversized cardigan, and she looked irked. "Light-"

"Save it." Lightning bumped past me, and turned around. Then, she began fiddling with the cardigan buckles. I gulped. When it dropped around her ankles, she was not naked- like I expected, but, dressed in pajamas. "Can we just cuddle? I had a really bad day." She plopped down on the couch, and brought her legs to her chest.

"Uh…" I blinked, "Sure… You want anything? Like… chips and dip or something?"

"That would be nice."

"O…kay…" I threw the TV remote at her, which she caught easily. "I'll just… go get the chips…" I hesitated before walking to the kitchen. I didn't even get the chips. I pulled out the phone, and dialed my sisters' number. I had no idea what to do.

_"__Hello?"_

"Vanille! Thank god…"

_"__What is it?"_

"Lightning showed up at my house."

_"__EW! Don't tell me-"_

"No! It's nothing like that… she looks really cute and she's in her pajamas and I think we're going to cuddle!"

_"__Oh! That's great! Why did you call me?"_

"I don't know how to cuddle! I mean… what do I do? Do I… touch her?"

The TV turned on in the background.

_"__NO! At least not sexually. Try putting your hand on her back."_

"Her ass?"

_"__No. Her actual back. Like the spot in-between-"_

"Her legs?"

_"__FANG! The spot between her shoulder blades. Like… have her lay on your chest and let her wrap her arms around you while you stroke her hair… nothing sexual about it, Fang."_

I yawned. "Okay. So… I rub her back… while stroking her hair?"

_"__Yes. At least try that."_

I sighed, "Okay. I'll try. Thanks a ton, Vanille."

_"__No problem."_

I hung up on her, and snapped my fingers. What am I forgetting? Chips! I poured a bag of chips into a bowl, and got a salsa jar. When I sat back down, I set everything on the table. I barely had time to settle before the shorter girl wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head in my lap. I gulped, and placed my hand on her back. She purred in response. "You're adorable."

She looked up, her deep blue eyes twinkling in amusement. "That's new."

"What?"

"Usually its 'Sexy', or… 'Hot'. Adorable's new." Lightning fiddled with the frayed piece of my shorts.

"Well. You really are adorable." I thought for a moment, "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Lightning smirked, "I'll be sure to punish you later." She stretched out lazily like a cat, and her shirt rode up her back a little. I set my hand just above her ass. "Hey… No fair…" Her voice sounded an octave higher.

"Sorry…" I bent down, and kissed the back of her neck, "I just couldn't help myself." My fingers grazed against the hem of her silken pajama pants, and she purred again. "You want me to help you forget whatever drove you here?" I was kissing the small patch of skin that wasn't covered by her shirt. _Nothing sexual about it, Fang_. I froze. "Or… do you want to talk about it?"

"My sister's getting married." She groaned slightly, her back arching into my touch. "Some jackass named Snow." She grunted out in frustration. "Make me forget about him."

I smirked. "Don't worry, sunshine… I'll make you forget everyone you've ever met. All you'll be thinking about is the tongue in-between your legs."

She moaned in anticipation. "Don't keep me waiting…"

"Mm… I thought you wanted to cuddle…" I ran my hand up into her shirt, stroking her back.

"Different meanings of cuddle, Fang. I heard you talking to your sister." She teased, "You should've known that my cuddling is different." My fingers worked at the back of her bra, but to my surprise, she wasn't wearing one.

"Were you expecting this?" I pulled her tank top over her head, and gazed at her bare back. My index finger traced the soft line between her shoulder blades, and I felt her muscles flex.

"I might've been." She put her face down onto the couch, her fingers digging into the soft cushion.

"Mm…" I bent down again, adjusting myself until I was on all fours over her back. I straddled her waist, letting my hands travel over her back.

"Mmph… Don't tease me…"

"We'll get there, sunshine." I tilted my head, applying pressure at the base of her spine, "But first… I would like to enjoy the view."

"This isn't fair." She practically whined.

"Life isn't fair, sunshine… But, I would like to make you forget about it." I smirked as I bent down and kissed her spine. She shivered. Feeling accomplished, I bent down further, my hands travelling up her calves and her thighs. I spread her legs, ghosting my fingers on her inner thighs. She shivered again. The feel of her skin underneath my fingertips was empowering. Knowing that she wanted it, badly, was empowering. I was in charge, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Fang…" She whimpered, trying to close her legs on my fingers. I kept them apart.

"We're doing this my way, sunshine." I froze, then quirked a brow. "Turn over." She reluctantly turned over. If it weren't so dark, I would think she would have a soft tint of red on her cheeks. My gaze met hers, and I gulped. Her eyes were darkening with desire. "What is the name of the first person you liked?" I smirked. She scoffed, and shook her head.

"Why?"

"I'm going to fuck you… so good, Lightning. You won't even remember your name when I'm done with you." I could hear her gulp.

"Chris."

"Mm… So a guy…?" I nipped at her neck, satisfied when she shivered. "What did he look like?"

"He had blue eyes… _very_ blue…" She bit her lip, gasping softly when I cupped her breast. "Toned body…" I pinched the sensitive bead, "Faang…"

"Uh-uh, sunshine. Keep going." One of my hands delved into her shorts, beginning to ghost over her underwear. She wasn't wearing any. "You were expecting this." It was a statement more than a question, but she didn't really listen.

"Black… hair…" I pressed against her bundle of nerves, eliciting a suppressed moan. "Fang!" I continued, a bit faster now. She was shaking under me, her hands seeking my hair. I purred when she scratched my scalp softly.

"Your close. I didn't even go inside you yet." I smirked, feeling _very_ accomplished. She was so close to tumbling off the edge when I tore my hand away.

"Nooomph…" She whined, like a child. But she calmed down when I took her shorts off her legs. I got down in-between her legs, kissing her inner thigh. If it weren't for my self control, I would have bitten her. Though, I was heavily considering it. "Fang…" She moaned out. I decided to stop teasing her, and flicked my tongue across her most sensitive place. She bucked her hips, gasping. The taste set in the back of my throat. She always tasted like strawberries. "Oh god…"

"Not god, sunshine. Fang." I smirked, then continued licking her. Her legs tightened around the back of my neck, and she forced me closer to her. My hands travelled up her stomach, to her breasts, and I worked my magic there. So many sensations at once… it was sure to make her have an orgasm. She did. I tightened my hands on her chest, and her body tensed up. Her hips twitched as I pulled away, looking up at her. "What was his name?"

"C… see… I don't even remember." She laughed breathlessly as she ran her hands through her hair. I went face to face to her.

"That means it worked, sunshine." I kissed her, my lips slowly working. I wrapped my teeth over her lower lip, and tugged, hard. Hard enough for her to say 'ow'. I apologized with loving licks and kisses, tasting blood. "Mm…" I sucked on her lip, losing myself in the taste of it. Strawberries and chocolate. I placed my hand above her head, suckling like a baby.

"Fang…" She moaned softly, tilting her head to the side. I got the message and sunk my teeth into her, feeling her hands in my hair. It seemed like ages before I pulled away, and I looked at her again. She licked her own blood off my chin, and smirked. "You… are wonderful."

"It's genetic." I bragged, she smirked again, pulling me close to her. "This would be so much better if we were _both_ naked." I whined.

"It was your idea." She stroked my hair. The sound of the front door closing got my attention. "Friend of yours?"

"Sister." I got closer to her, covering her. I shut off the TV as well with the remote that fell on the floor earlier. "Be quiet."

"Fang!? I got Chinese!" She set the bags down on the coffee table, and turned on the lights. My eyes stung. "Oh Jesus Christ!"

"Hey."

"What happened to cuddling!?" She gawked at the small patches of skin under me. "Fang! I swear… You're a nymphomaniac. I have to bleach the couch now."

"Ugh. Grow up."

"At least we actually _finished_ this time." She whispered in my ear, then bit down on it.

"Oh-hoh-hoh… Okay." I picked her up, and she bit playfully on my neck. Vanille covered her eyes. "Sex-kitten."

"Don't ever call me that. _Ever_, again." She dug her nails harshly into my back just to prove her point.

"Ow. Okay, okay." Moments later, she was on top of me. On _my_ bed.

"My turn to make you forget."

"I'm counting on it."


	8. Time

Cherry blossoms. Well, the tree was hibernating, especially in the winter. Lightning's expression was blank as she stared at the branch, snow surrounding her feet. How long had it been since she'd last fed? 2, 3 days?

The tree branch blew around in the air. Lightning reached up, her finger tips barely grazing the wood. A surge of life flowed through her, causing her to gasp. She felt everything. The connection from the tree to the ground, the roots, the leaves that were dead. Lightning's expression stayed blank as she wrapped her fingers around the wood. For once, she felt some-what alive.

Lightning.

The pinkette looked to where the sound came from. Fang, arms crossed, was staring intently at her through the window. A ghost of a very small smile on her lips.

It's time to feed.

Lightning looked down at the snow, then made her way to the house.

"Why did you turn her, Fang?" Vanille asked, arms behind her back, leaning forward slightly.

"We'll talk later." Fang ruffled her sisters hair, and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. Figuring it would be safe to just feed it to her like this, and not with a glass, she unscrewed the cap, and gave it to the new-born. She hesitantly took it. She hadn't spoken in three months. That was okay. Fang would wait for her. Lightning seemed to feel more than Fang had realized. When you're born a vampire, everything is heightened.

Lightning just seemed dead inside, though Fang knew better. There was a swirl of emotions going around in that pink head of hers, and Fang would just have to wait. It would be better to leave her alone... help her when she needed it.

Lightning drank down the essence, then crushed the bottle in her hands, nostrils flaring. Fang was glad she didn't use a glass. "How are you?"

No answer.

Fang smiled, taking the bottle from her. Lightning cringed away, holding her hands. Fang internally winced. Lightning was gifted in the ability to _feel_. Feel literally everything, which made it harder for her. It might have been because she suppressed her emotions so well... broke down when she was alone. Staying strong. "Sorry."

No sign of anything. No nod, no hand movement. Just Lightning standing there, holding both of her hands close to her chest. Fang threw the bottle away, then stretched. "The trees. I used them as a vessel when I first turned." Fang smiled, "Did you know Vanille was crying and laughing at the same time when she was turned? Crazy girl." She shook her head. When she looked over, Lightning was gone. Fang frowned, then looked back out the window. Lightning was sitting on her knees next to the tree, running her hands across the bark.

For the first time in a long time, Lightning let a very small smile break across her features.

_Time._


End file.
